So We Meet Again
by faximumride4ever9102
Summary: 20 years after Fang -what happens when Fang goes to the cliff but finds no one there R&R I updated and i still need to finish chapter 4 but put it up because of requests
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fang P.O.V.

* * *

_Did she get the note? Will she be there? Does she remember me? Did she move on? Did she fall in love with someone else? Does she even want to see me again? What will she say to me? Is she still alive? How has she changed? Is she still the same winged leader I fell in love with?..._

Thoughts ran through my head at a million per minute as I flew to the cliff where we learned to fly. It was so long ago since I last saw the love of my life, Maximum Ride. Oh how her hair flows behind her when she flies.

The sound of wings flapping brought me back to reality. I looked over, hoping—half expecting — to see her, but to my disappointment it was just a hawk.

As the cliff came into view, my heart dropped seeing that she wasn't there.

I landed just as my watch hit 12. I sat down and waited…

…and waited

…and waited

…and waited.

Before I knew it the day had past. I put my head on my knees and for the first time, I cried.

Once the tears stopped I got up and flew home, the life drained out of me.

* * *

**Review for next chapter. There is more adult themes in that chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at Fangs apartment….

* * *

Max P.O.V.

* * *

I flew to a rooftop nearby his apartment. I came down from the roof into the alley next to the building and picked up my bags again then crossed the street ending in the front of the apartment building.

Once in the building, I asked the man at the desk to see the room list because I was here to surprise my boyfriend after I spent a few years in Africa studying an endangered species. I must say, it worked like a charm. What an idiot.

I got to the door and I felt my heart beating 100,000 beats per minute.

I stepped inside and I almost broke down sobbing seeing the piles and piles of unsent letters, poems, drawings, and songs. Every one of them about me. I read one of the letters and I did break down crying that time.

_Dear Max,_

_I wish I could see you once more, but you have a world to save and I have years to wait. It took everything I had to leave you. I never wanted to hurt you. Every day I wait for it to pass until that 20 year mark. I have thought about you nonstop and I hope you forgive me. I did it for you. It was the best thing for you, and I want to give you the best nothing less. I am so sorry my angel. Max I long to see your smile. You made me soft, and I did the same to you. But you are a leader, you can't become soft at least not yet._

_Yours forever,_

_Fang_

There was even a countdown on his calendar from the day he left to today.** A TWENTY YEAR COUNTDOWN!**

After I stopped sobbing, I checked the clock -10:00 PM

_I need to start getting ready, _I thought.

I grabbed a red ribbon roll out of my bag and a vibrating dildo and then stripped down. I put the dildo in my pussy and wrapped myself in the ribbon leaving most uncovered and a portion of the ribbon over my clit shoving the dildo further in. I then put whipped cream on my nipples and then turned on the dildo and grabbed a condom and held it with my teeth. I sat down on my knees with my hands behind my back.

* * *

A few minutes later I heard the lock turn

* * *

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fang P.O.V.

* * *

As I walked up to my apartment, I felt a powerful presence around me. I get to my door and realize that that presence only comes from one person, the very same person I just thought I would never see again.

_MAX?!_-that is the only thought running through my mind as I stand at my front door frozen in joy and shock.

I finally recollect myself back to being the mysterious, emotionless faced Fang that she grew to love. I unlock the door and sigh.

The second I see her, my jaw drops, my eyes go wide, and I instantly go hard.

I step in slowly as if I were in a trance and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**No lemons if i dont get enough reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Max P.O.V

* * *

As soon as he walked in his jaw dropped and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. And the best part - he instantly went hard as a rock

He was SHOCKED is a huge understatement.

Fang slowly walked in and shut the door and locked it without taking his eyes off me. He studied me and his size grew at least two inches when he noticed my belly bar. I smiled seductively, motioning for him to come over. He hesitantly obeyed.

"Max, I missed you. It took everything to leave you but it was the best thing for us, for you. And all I ever wanted was what is best for you."

"Fang, I missed you too. When I found your letter I felt my whole world come crashing down around me. I never told you what you mean to me, but that was because I couldn't put it into words, and I can't n..."

Fang kissed me on the lips cutting me off. "Max," he breathed when we finally broke the kiss. "I love you." He looked down noticing I was still tied in the ribbons. "You look uncomfortable, let me help with that."

I felt his hands slowly untying the ribbons, sending shivers down my spine. He looked up wearing one of his half-smirks that makes me melt inside. Once he finished, he carried into the bedroom bridal-style. He puts me down on the bed ever so gently. "God Fang, I am not a porcelain doll."

"I know." Fang smashes his lips down on mine with hunger, need, passion, love, and lust. He slips his tongue into my mouth when I moan feeling his manhood pressed against me. I grind my hips against his and slowly unbutton his shirt. Then I flip him over so I am on the top. I break the kiss moving my body forward until I am straddling his chest. He groans feeling the wet warmth of my pussy trailing across his chest.

" Max... it...f..feels...sooo...ggood," he says between his panting. I take out the vibrator and lick my cum off it. I hear a few stitches on his jeans snap, so i rub his cock through his jeans till he begs me to take them off.

"Ok fine." I lean forward and unbutton and unzip his jeans using my teeth. I slide his jeans and boxers down revealing his monster cock. "Wow, that is huge."

I grab his dick and start to give him a handjob as he pulls my hips to his face then begins to flick his tongue over my clit. I kiss his tip and slowly make my way down his shaft licking on the way back then i wrap my mouth around his tip swirling my tongue.

Just then he bucks and sticks his tongue into my dripping wet pussy. I moan around his cock then I deep-throat him. "Max.. IM GOING TO CUM!... FUCK!"

I came just before he did and i swallowed most of it then went up and kissed him letting him taste himself. Then I begin to lick my juices off his face. He flips us over once again and i grind my hips against his as he massages my breasts then he kisses his way down my neck to my boobs and then he wraps his lips around my right nipple.

He looks up at me. "Are your sure you want to do this?"

"Yes of course I am."

Fang positions himself at my entrance and kisses me as he slides in my tight pussy


End file.
